Our Love Is a Stranger
Lyrics T-Zo: In a sea of people, my eyes will always be searching for you Sometimes my eyes get jealous of your heart because of you Claim so much purity, while I am stuck in this deep abyss of nothingness All through the darkness, evil surfaces all through my mind and soul What can be more painful than just falling in love with love? When I kiss you, I just feel like we’re floating, the world changes year by year Day by day, moment by moment, seems like you changed right with it leaving me here True love? I used to believe it existed, but when you cross my mind I keep asking why do I keep loving? Why am I feeling so much distance between us? Why can’t we go back to the way it was? It’s like we don’t talk anymore like I see nothing of you Is there a us? Everywhere I look, I’m reminded of you Your love is my world, now honey, our love is just a stranger It’s like we don’t talk anymore like I see nothing of you Is there a us? Everywhere I look, I’m reminded of you Your love is my world, now honey, our love is just a stranger Zapphrina: You say you love me, but I don’t believe you I hope someday that you’ll know how much you mean to me Even if I don’t mean anything to you anymore, I still miss you You think that I don’t care about you, but you’re all I care about It’s like we don’t talk anymore like I see nothing of you Is there a us? Everywhere I look, I’m reminded of you Your love is my world, now honey, our love is just a stranger It’s like we don’t talk anymore like I see nothing of you Is there a us? Everywhere I look, I’m reminded of you Your love is my world, now honey, our love is just a stranger T-Zo: That will be enough baseball is my first love I don't know shit anymore feels like my knowledge is diluted That imma pay for with dimes, nickels and quarters and shit Love is like a new trend then push the milk on a slow bend all my love is on her It's four now, the clubs over no matter how angry or sad love and self-respect is what you knew And I open up the door you bring her cranky ass with you Cause this is my game, I rose and got back up now, what do you say? you get no love/ All my peers doing years beyond drug dealing how many caskets can we witness Getting good graces, take his money, aa-another one sure I may be crazy but what love to do is have fun Because you don't blend anymore, the future is near and change is here Who dat, who dat? I got them saying because love is a crazy thing I can't explain myself anymore, this is outrageous, this, got them thugs with me, yeah, we about that business We do what we love because we love what we do, the 40 if I cop bottles, we can't believe you Sure I may be crazy but what love to do is have a fun fresh-ass dude, no wonder why them hoes are open What I really like to do is live, love, eat, play, rap, make love too. Can take no more of your shit cause I can do better without you She is a love doctor undercover shadee doesn’t matter, heart makes the lover I have a feeling that there is no pain anymore. My visions that I record, the instruments I adore And we don't know no right from wrong maybe this love is long gone T-Zo and Zapphrina: It’s like we don’t talk anymore like I see nothing of you Is there a us? Everywhere I look, I’m reminded of you Your love is my world, now honey, our love is just a stranger It’s like we don’t talk anymore like I see nothing of you Is there a us? Everywhere I look, I’m reminded of you Your love is my world, now honey, our love is just a stranger It’s like we don’t talk anymore like I see nothing of you Is there a us? Everywhere I look, I’m reminded of you Your love is my world, now honey, our love is just a stranger It’s like we don’t talk anymore like I see nothing of you Is there a us? Everywhere I look, I’m reminded of you Your love is my world, now honey, our love is just a stranger Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs